


The Odd Family: A Drabble Cycle

by merryghoul



Series: Suzanne Costello: Life is All [4]
Category: Luther (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Bondage, Community: femslash100, Cutting, Danger, Doppelganger, Drugs, F/F, Future Fic, Guns, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie Costello hunts down Alice Morgan over the "Zoe Luther" persona.  Suzie gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Although the highest rating of this whole cycle is explicit, the drabbles themselves are rated between general audiences and explicit.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp fiction titles challenge.
> 
> Also, AO3's not showing I have exactly 950 words for this fic, but I double-checked in Word. Oh, well, word counters. To each their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble rating: Mature
> 
> Contains drugs, bondage, torture and mentions of graphic violence

_August 2012._

It's tough to flee London during the Olympics. People from all over the world are flying into London. Suzie Costello wants out. The police might be on her trail. Now is the best time to seek out Alice Morgan, to take back the "Zoe Luther" name. Suzie looks like Zoe. Alice doesn't.

 

Alice Morgan thought no one would see her in Ixtapa.

Suzie sits beside her in a bar and orders two beers. Suzie puts an Ambien in one beer. 

"Bought you a drink," Suzie says.

Alice takes the beer, unaware it's laced.

 

Alice wakes up tied to a hotel bed with rope. Suzie sits on the edge of the bed with a knife. Alice screams.

"I've done this before," Suzie says. "Tied a man up, flayed him to death. Looked like my boss. At least I'm not lonely."

"Zoe, you don't have to do this."

"Zoe Luther? I'm not Zoe bloody Luther. I look like her. I want her name. You have it."

"You said you were lonely."

"Yes."

"I've felt lonely before. I was called a freak, treated like one. We could be friends."

They talked and learned they had the same values. They even went to Oxford at the same time, but at different colleges and were in different graduating classes.

After a while, Suzie lets her go.

"I'm taking you back to London. I want you to meet someone—my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"She could always use a babysitter."

"Who's Oxford educated." Alice sighs.


	2. The Bitter Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble rating: Mature
> 
> Contains danger and guns.

_September 2012._

Alice tends to Suzie's daughter, Emily, while Suzie's at work.

One day after work, there's a gun cocked behind Suzie's head.

"You run a criminal syndicate and you didn't tell me." It's Alice.

"Well, not yet. I'm still getting it off the ground."

"You know I have the intelligence. You know I've killed before. Do you not trust me enough to work for you? I don't like being unappreciated!"

Suzie turns around and grabs Alice's gun, letting it fall to the floor.

"Unappreciated? I'll show you unappreciated."

Suzie kisses Alice. Alice responds, sliding her tongue in Suzie's mouth.


	3. Fair Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble rating: Mature

Their lovemaking is full of angst. Suzie pushes out all her anger on Alice, and Alice does the same. Legs are entwined in different positions. Hair is everywhere. Backs are scratched red. Saliva and bite marks are everywhere. They yell at each other, first in rage, then in pleasure. 

Suzie's bedroom is still. The smell of sex and sweat lingers in the air. Their faces are still red, but they are calmer now, less volatile. 

"You're right. I need you in my organization. And not because you fuck well. I do appreciate you, Alice. Don't leave me." 

"That's fair enough."


	4. The Sisterhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble rating: General Audiences

_October 2012._

Alice goes to her suite. She finds it being cleaned. She immediately goes to Suzie's suite and knocks the door. Suzie opens it.

"What the hell is going on, Suzie? Everything's out of my room and it's being cleaned."

Suzie takes Alice's hand and leads her to her bedroom. Alice's possessions are there.

"I can't scheme against the people I hate if my second-in-command's in another room." She smiles. Alice kisses her. 

Suzie grabs Emily from her room. They all sit in the living room.

"Emily, this is Alice. She's gonna be your new mum."

"Boo!"

Emily's amused.


	5. Deadly Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble rating: Mature
> 
> Contains images of self-harm/cutting.

Sometimes Alice still cuts. Something will frustrate her. She'll take a razorblade and cut across her wrists, letting them bleed.

One day Suzie finds Alice in their bathroom cutting. She grabs the razorblade and throws it in the trashcan. 

"Alice, don't do this. I need you in my life. Don't leave me here alone. "

Suzie binds Alice's wrists and presses them to stop the bleeding. Once they've stopped, Suzie hugs her.

"Do you need to see a doctor or a hospital or anything?"

"No, Suzie."

Suzie pulls Alice close to her and cries. "Please, Alice, never leave me alone."


	6. Anything Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble rating: Explicit

Sometimes Alice needs to be punished. Suzie will punish her appropriately.

Sometimes Suzie will bite Alice in bed. "Friends are not food," Alice chides.

"What? Is _Yo Gabba Gabba_ rotting your mind again? Bollocks."

Sometimes Suzie will force an orgasm out of Alice. And in the process, sometimes there's a mess. (Mere bodily fluids, but still a mess.) 

Sometimes Suzie will slide things inside Alice. Things that give her discomfort and yet pleasure.

Sometimes Suzie will tie Alice up and lightly drag her knife on Alice's skin.

All their sessions end the same: the two of them are thoroughly satisfied.


	7. Either is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this picture.](http://thisisnthappiness.com/post/19065982234/man-with-a-plan)
> 
> Drabble rating: General Audiences

There's a picture on Tumblr. Someone took a photograph of a child answering the question "What are three things you want to do in the future?" The child answered, "get a girlfriend, kiss her and rule the world."

Suzie walks to her suite's patio. There, Alice is cleaning a knife. There's also a spectacular view of London. Suzie gives Alice a peck.

"I never thought I'd ever own the city of London," Suzie says. "Well, at least the criminal portion of it. And I never thought I'd find people who understand me. But I did. Are you happy, Jack Harkness?"


	8. The Time and the Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble rating: Mature
> 
> Contains graphic violence.

Suzie and Alice are Oxford-educated. But that didn't mean they stopped learning.

Both of them shared tips on how to sneak into buildings unnoticed. Do a little research about what the environs look like, change up some data in a computer for good measure, and no one notices you don't work there. "It's like Burn Notice, but a bit more high tech," Suzie told Alice once. 

Suzie showed Alice how to tie up a man and slowly bleed him to death. Alice showed her how to dispose of a gun without fingerprints.

Suzie and Alice are still madly in love.


End file.
